


To Hell and Back

by levyofthegarden



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyofthegarden/pseuds/levyofthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ficlet in response to chapter 488 and based on blanania.tumblr.com's comic that you can find at this url -</p>
<p>http://blanania.tumblr.com/post/145408579945/mutual-feelings-this-is-for-the-last-chap-where-i</p>
<p>Please take a look at it because it's beautiful and the inspiration for this fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet in response to chapter 488 and based on blanania.tumblr.com's comic that you can find at this url -
> 
> http://blanania.tumblr.com/post/145408579945/mutual-feelings-this-is-for-the-last-chap-where-i
> 
> Please take a look at it because it's beautiful and the inspiration for this fic

It was a goddamn miracle they survived.

They lay there silent, staring into each other. Neither moved, save the rise and fall of Gajeel's chest. Neither spoke, afraid that their voices would disturb them from this dream.

It wasn't a dream. They both lay there very much alive. Levy watched as the tears dripped across the bridge of his nose 

She was the first to break the still and silence, reaching out to take his hand.

"Hey Gajeel"

"I'm not crying, just..." he sniffed, "allergic to flowers."

"Well I didn't sa -" 

He turned from from her, attempting to hide his eyes with his arm. He could feel his lips stretch tightly across his face.

"No but actually..." he tried to force the words through his tightening throat, "I was scared like hell."

Gajeel took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, all those words I said..I never meant them." He clenched his jaw tighted, forcing back more tears.

"I was so angry. At them, at him, at myself. I just said words without even thinking."

"And then. Levy, I never wanted to say all those things to you like that. I just couldn't...I just couldn't let myself die without saying them. I thought of all those times I held you in my arms and never said how much I cared. How much I love you."

Tears now slid down her face. 

"Oh Gajeel." 

Levy knew him. She knew Gajeel believed his love went without saying. He was always like that. His actions spoke louder than his words.

But she guessed there was one thing she didn't know...that he actually had a fragile soul.

"So next time don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

"Can't promise though."


End file.
